The present disclosure relates generally to the securing and dispensing of sheet product, more particularly to the securing and dispensing of sheet product from a coreless roll, and even more particularly to a spindle sleeve for use with the dispensing of sheet product from a roll.
Sheet product roll dispensers can include roll support spindles that incorporate a sleeve having a rotational degree of freedom relative to the support spindle, for dispensing of the sheet product. To increase an amount of friction between the sleeve and the roll support spindle, and for reducing excessive rotation of a roll of sheet product and overspending of the sheet product, the sleeve may incorporate engagement features that are responsive to installation of the roll of sheet product thereupon to cause at least a portion of the sleeve to contact both the support spindle and the coreless inner diameter of the sheet product roll. Manufacturing tolerances of sheet product rolls can result in inner diameter variations from one roll of sheet product to the next. In some circumstances, the inner diameter variation and interaction between the sleeve and the inner diameter of the sheet product roll can result in “telescoping”, or axial displacement of a center portion of the sheet product roll in response to installation of the roll upon the sleeve. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for a sheet product dispensing arrangement that overcomes these drawbacks.